Destined to Meet
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Reaching into her dorm building and being tackled by a new future friend, never did she expect to fall in love with the man at the front door. Collab with Demon-MatchMaker-Mira R&R F&F Zercy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**L****ucy's POV**

I was on my way to Fairy Tail Academy! For the first time in a long time I was happy about something. "Princess we're almost there." My maid Virgo informed me. "Thanks Virgo!" I said cheerfully. After a little more driving we arrived. "I can't believe it, I'm actually here!" I said getting out of my car. With the help of Virgo, I carried all my belongings that I would need for a whole year, to the girls dorm. Once we got there I got my key and went to

my dorm room. As soon as I opened the door to the room I was greeted by a blue haired girl, who gave me a surprising hug. I grunted at the pain of her touch. It hurt my hole body putting pressure on the bruises and cuts I had all over.

The short blue haired girl looked up to me and stared with a gleeful smile.

"Nice to meet you! I'm your new roommate! My name is Levy McGarden. You must be Lucy!" She cheered.

"Whoa look at that, already there's a new comer and look, your already tackled down. heh!" I hear someone behind me. I looked above and saw a tall male, with blue hair and beside him was a shorter male, who had seemed like a young child and had seemed slightly weaker than the blue haired one.

"Who are you?" I asked, they looked at me, and simply smiled. Soft and sweet, sending me a slight blush on my cheek.

"My name is Jellal." Said the blue haired one. "I'm the manager of the Boy's dorm. The one who tackled you is Levy, the Girl's Dorm manager."

I looked at the boy next to him and saw his shy expression, with a huge blush across his face.

"Umm...uh…" He looked at me, and all I could do is just stare.

"You okay?" Asked Jellal. He stared with concern.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Said the childlike boy, who seemed to have a deeper blush than before. "My name is Zeref, Nice to meet you."

He placed out his hand and looked away from me. I couldn't help but smile and get a hold of his hand.

"Hehe Nice to meet you Zeref, I hope we could get along, I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

I smiled gleefully at him, His blush stained his childish face.

_"He looks so cute~" She thought to herself, not realizing what was to happen next in her love life~ _

**End**

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm working on a Collab with my new friend! **

**Demon-Matchmaker-Mira **

**! I love her fanfic, go check her out when you get the chance to! **

**Mikey-nii: Are you sure you should be writing anymore fanfics? Your not even done with "Babysitting?" or "Behind Her Voice" **

**How are you going to deal with that? **

**Yadi-san: Dude, I'll be fine! I'm almost done with behind her voice chapter 4! And for babysitting...I lost inspiration after the lemon chapter...**

**So! I hope that you liked this chapter! Check out our stories, and just check us out, alright! Please R&R F&F. **

**Disclaimer, I nor DMM (Easier to say), own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does~**

**Yadi-san, Mikey-nii, and DMM Out~ Please wait for the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucy's POV

I woke up early the next morning more than likely from excitement. Levy was still asleep, so I decided to sneak out and explore the dorm building.

"So you're the new girl?" A voice came from behind me. I jumped a little then turned around to see who was talking to me. "Oh, hi… I was just looking around the dorm building!" I said to a raven haired boy.

"Wait… why are you in the girls dorm!" I yelled, getting ready to do one of my "Lucy kicks" on him. "Hey, keep it quiet would you!" He said. "Sorry, but why are you here?" I whispered. "Well, first my name is Gray, and second I'm here because I was on my way to talk to my girlfriend Juvia." Gray told me.

"Gray-sama!" A voice came from behind me. "Gray-sama, who is this?" The girl asked glaring at me. "Oh, what is your name by the way?" Gray asked. "It's Lucy." I informed him.

"Juvia, this is the new girl Lucy." Gray told the blue haired girl. "Why was Gray-sama talking to the new girl?" Juvia asked. "I saw her walking in the halls and I thought I would say hi." Gray stated. "Fine, if Gray-sama says so…" Juvia said walking over to Gray and giving him a hug, and Gray hugged her back.

"Hah, Gray-sama gave Juvia a hug and not you love rival!" Juvia rubbed in. I sweat dropped. "Uh, great… I would hope so. I mean he is your boyfriend." I put out.

"Gray, what are you doing in the girls dorm building?" Asked a pink haired male. "Natsu… I could ask you the same thing." Gray said to the pink haired male. "I was following you. So why are you here?" The pink haired male, Natsu asked. "I just wanted to hang with Juvia." Gray answered.

"Wait if you guys aren't allowed in the girls dorm then why were Jellal and Zeref in here yesterday?" I asked. "Well, we're allowed here, but not until after 9:00 a.m. and before 8:00 p.m." Gray explained.

"Oh, okay well it's 6:00 right now, I'm going back to my room." I stated as I walked down the hall to my room.

"Wait, my name's Natsu, and you're Lucy right?" Natsu asked with a big smile. "Yeah." I said back, then turned to continue on to my room. "Wait… will you hang out with me?" Natsu asked. "Sure why not?" I said heading back to where he was.

"So what made you want to come here?" Natsu asked as we sat on the floor in the hallway. "Well, I have always loved this school because this is where my mother went to for college, and I wanted to get away from my dad!" I said with an upset tone.

"Why would you want to get away from your dad?" Natsu asked. I grabbed my arm where my dad had hit me and had left a huge bruise. "No reason. What about you?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh well this place has been like a home to me since I lost my dad." Natsu said. "Oh, well I'm sorry about your dad, but I'm glad you found a new home." I said smiling. "Yeah." Natsu agreed. With a bright smile.

"Well this school is pretty great, but if you ever need anything just call on me, you can consider all Fairy Tail students your family. I'll be your big brother!" Natsu said smiling still.

I knew it, I will love this school! I thought to myself.

* * *

**Chapter 2 end! I hope you liked! We'll get working on Chapter 3 soon! **

**Check out my collab friend's profile! **

**Demon-MatchMaker-Mira **

**Check It out and I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy's POV**

Sitting on the floor next to Natsu, I look over to the clock on the wall. It was almost time to get to class. I stared sleazily, around this time my dad would probably hit me. Its a little strange since I'm use to it, but I guess its fine. I look over to Natsu, with a smile.

"Sorry Natsu, I have to get ready, I'll talk to you later okay!" I say, getting up and walking away from Natsu, I know its early, but I have this habit of getting early sometimes...

Before letting Natsu grab onto my wrist or even reacting I closed the door and quickly went directly to my clothing, changing. Right after, I looked over to Levy-chan who was sleeping soundly. I always have a habit of exiting my place early, because of my dad that is. I quickly wrote a note. Saying that I'd leave early, and that I left the clock with an alarm so that she wouldn't be late.

Afterwards I walked outside, and quickly left to the kitchen not to far from my room. I grabbed a piece of toasted bread, and walked out the door. I left the door, and I saw the gate closed in front of me. Memories of my days with dad came into my mind. I shook it off. No, not now. I can't think of those kinds of things...not this time…

I looked across the street from me, I saw Zeref hiding by the boys dorm room. What was he doing? I walked over to him. He looked over to the direction of the school.

"Ah, Zeref...what are you doing" I asked. He flinched. He looked at me, and blushed slightly.

"U-uh" He stuttered. "I-I'm hiding….from the girls that really hate me."

I saw him shudder. So he's hated? That's a little weird, I would have thought he was going to be swarmed.

"Either way, Morning, and we should get going, you want to avoid the girls, right?" I said. "Its still early morning. I doubt anyone's going to be there."

I grabbed onto his hand and walked away. I looked back and smiled. He had a blush on his face. His bag on his other hand. I carried him off in tow. He looked really cute. I couldn't help but to blush slightly. Why am I blushing? I know he's cute...but…

I turned my head away. I can't let him see my blush. As we cross the street that lead directly to the school, we heard gasps. Once we crossed it, we looked over to where they heard the gasps.

It was a bunch of girls that seemed to share a glare over to our way. I think those are the girls he's talking about.

"Uh, Zeref, do you know why exactly they hate you?" I asked. He looked over to me. He still had the same expression with a blush but looked down.

"The girls like to chase me around, and they always try t feed me food. Even though they see that I already have food. And whenever they swarm me, they have really big smiles." I think I know who they are. "They scare me a lot. I try to run away, but they always end up finding me."

Is...is he this dense….? Its kinda obvious…

"Uh Zeref, they don't HATE you, or rather its the opposite. They LOVE you." I say, clear and cut because he's just to dense to realize it himself.

"EH?!" He says out loud. "B-but that can't be right! They always act rash whenever I'm around."

I sweet dropped. He's just to dense to realize it. But his expression was really cute. He had a child like face, with a cute blush. I blushed along with him. I looked down and saw that I was still holding his hand. I blushed deeply. Our fingers were tangled and I didn't really realize it.

Zeref saw that I was blushing, and looked down to our hands. His blush stained his face. We quickly separated our hands and looked away from each other.

"Um, we should probably head inside." He said with a smile. Still having a tint of blush on his face.

We entered the school and I still had a blush on my face. I couldn't control it. I heard him clear his voice.

"Hey Lucy, can I start calling you Lu?" He asked with a blush covering across his face. I smiled.

"Sure!" I said. He looked over to me and suddenly stopped. He suddenly looked very serious, or at least tried to.

"Lu, I-" He was interuppted all of a sudden when we heard another male voice appear.

"Hey guys! Zeref, I thought I told you to wait for me!" Said Jellal, who was coming in running.

"Hey Jellal." I greeted. Smiling. Zeref seemed to be stunned for a moment, and started blushing slightly. Jellal also saw this and looked over to him.

"Eh~ why is your face red red Zeref?" Asked Jellal. Zeref seemed to blush heavily.

"Umm. No! Sorry, I have to do something, see ya later Lu, Jellal!" He said, running off. Before I could say anything he was already gone. Both Jellal and I were stunned and stayed that way until Jellal chuckled.

"So, there's a new couple in Fairy Tail huh." He said. What?

He read my mind and said.

"He'll only give short nicknames or pet names to those he LOVES. So Lucy-san, please take care of Zeref." He said, smirking and walkin off….A deep blush covered my face...what did I just hear….

He walked on ahead and I just stayed put there.

Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I feeling so relieved? Why can't I get passed the image of Zeref's cute face?

I felt the heat rush up my face.

_….I might...I might have just fallen in love with_ _Zeref_…

* * *

**Hello! End of Chapter 3! I hope you liked! Sorry if I wrote it with high speed romance here! But thank you to all the followers and Reviews, really thank you! **

**Please check out "Demon-MatchMaker-Mira" **

**She writes really awesome stories! Please go check out her fanfics and mine! Love you guys and please R&R F&F! **

**Yadi-san out~! **


	4. Author's Note 112314

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been extremely busy with last minute projects for my classes, and its just killing me. I haven't had time to go and update as I planned, and with three presentations, plus research to a few other Its just killing me...

So, very sorry, I completely put my attention to anything else but those projects. To be exact, I forgot I had fanfiction. As we speak, I'm supposed to finish a project, but I couldn't keep this out of my mind.

I'm sorry...

So here's my update schedule~

**Fallen Fists:** One Piece X Fairy Tail Crossover; Ace X Lucy; series;

Okay, so I'm planning to have this updated around Thanksgiving, or my birthday (The day after Thanksgiving) and work on it then. I'm not sure on Monday or Tuesday, because that's my presentation days. And I'm not done with the projects, so I'll see if I can get an extra day.

**Babysitting:** Fairy Tail Normal; Cobra X Lucy; Series;

So Babysitting I said around Thanksgiving break, around there, just like the story above this, Its just I'm too busy.

**Destined To Meet**; Fairy Tail; Love Traingle; Zeref X Lucy (mainly) and Series.

This, I'm not really sure, from what I know the person who is contributing with me hasn't written the chapter, but I'll be writing it for her. And I'm not 100% sure, if I should or not, depends on what fans say, if I should continue.

Okay, so there's what I have for now. I have to write a few other stories too. So once I'm done with a few more chapters of each story, I'll try to finish the "Fallen Fists" fanfic, but again, I'm not sure. There's also, I'm going to end 'Destined to Meet' real soon, because Its been a very long time without updates, and I'm just feeling real bad for not completing it even though its supposed to be short.

Okay, and also, I want to start something with my fanfic. Instead of me writing the author's note through here, and takes me forever to set up and just to save my time, since I have homework or something. I will start writing the update dates on my profile through here, and possibly through the facebook page I set up for my fanifc. (All links on my profile page)

So that everyone understands, I need to get through with this, and then I'll start writing. I'm really sorry. But aside from that I hope you have a great time, if your bored and waiting, you can read my other one-shots or series if you haven't already, and please do the same as usual~!

If you want me to write more about a certain story, please PM me about it, or leave me a review~ With your correct Fanfic name, so I could reply,

Anyway! PM ME OR Leave a review so that I know what I should be writing next, so that I have an idea in mind the entire time.

SO! Because I want to finish soon,

Yadi-san out! Till next time!


End file.
